Forms of Super SEGA
The Super SEGA forms are more powerful versions of the characters from E Googllax ReLoaded's famously short-lived second season and beyond. They work as the Super Saiyan transformations do, but delayed somehow (i.e. Super SEGA 4 utilizes 100% power, as does Super Saiyan '''3'" and it's 100% ki utilization.) The following is a list of all of the recognized Super SEGA forms. Super SEGA 1/Mega Drive Form The first Super SEGA form is shown is the first episode of The Chips Are On the Ceiling arc, where Logan is first to achieve it, albeit in a possesed state, as Mega Drive was corrupting Logan at the time. The form would soon be surpassed by Super SEGA 2 and 3 in the same arc. (Intrestingly enough in the same episode of said arc.) It is said that this Super SEGA form has healing properties, but it is debated whether or not that is canon. Average Power Level: 245,000,000 to 300,000,000 Super SEGA 2/Playstation Form The second Super SEGA form is first shown in the third episode of The Chips Are On the Celing arc, where Max is the first to achieve it. It was brief, but for the 30 seconds it was shown, the Reality Form was several times stronger than Mega Drive Form Logan was, but this could be due to the fact that the Mega Drive Form was worn down from his previous battles with the TurboGrafx16 Form of MegaMan's. The last time this form was seen in the ReLoaded canon, Megaman was the first to achieve it. He used it against Metallix and completely dominated the bot, with Metallix not even landing a hit on Megaman. Average Power Level: 675,000,000 to 800,000,000 Ascended Super SEGA 2 A stronger form of Super SEGA 2, the Ascended Super SEGA 2 is never seen, but is said to exist in the E Googllax universe. It's like Ultra Super Saiyan, but more powerful simply. The creator even stated: : "The Ascended Super 2 is like Super SEGA 3 for those who can't quite reach Super SEGA 3. Super 3 for dummies!" Average Power Level: 895,000,000 to 1,100,000,000 Super SEGA 3/Dreamcast Form The famed third Super SEGA form is first shown in the third episode of The Chips Are On the Ceiling arc, where, again Max is the first to achieve it. Unlike Super Saiyan 3, Super SEGA 3 does not utilize 100% ki, but does stand toe-to-toe with anyone in the E Googllax universe. The first time the form is seen, it is called the Gamecube Form and it absolutely dominated what was left of Mega Drive Form Logan. Next time was the first true challenge for the form, as it had to go up against a Mega Drive Proxy. Max transformed into this state in vein against him, being taken out swiftly. Megaman would suffer the same fate, but this was all a hoax as the two were dummies. The third one to achieve the Super SEGA 3 was Logan, who would go to defeat the proxy, stating that he was the one who spawned it in the first place. Equinox Stastias would go to kill the real Mega Drive. The next time the form is seen, May has achieved it against Mega Drive, and gave it her all, but in the end against Saturn (Super Mega Drive) she got dominated until she transforms into the Super SEGA 4, or the Nightmare Dreamcast Form. Average Power Level: 1,200,000,000 to 1,375,500,000 Super SEGA 4/Nightmare Dreamcast Form The fourth Super SEGA form is first shown in the third episode of the Endurance Gaming arc, where May is the first and only one to achieve it against Saturn. She uses it to the fullest extent in battle and absolutely dominates Saturn. Twice. Yes, with assistance from Dreamcast Form Logan, she defeated Saturn again, destroying the planet and E Googllax ReLoaded's future with him. Average Power Level: 4,000,000,000 to around 6,000,000,000 Super SEGA 5 The Compilation-exclusive fifth Super SEGA form is the successor to the Nightmare Dreamcast Form, and a girl named Katie (May's spiritual successor) reaches it in a big, almost 21 minute battle against the big baddie named NIGHTMARE Chaos van Houton. It looks and feels dissimilar to any other form introduced, looking closer to Equinox and Emevlas Stastias' final option forms. Trivia #Max has reached the most Super SEGA forms first, reaching 2 and 3 within 45 seconds. #Logan is the strongest Super SEGA 1 and 3, with respectful power levels of 286,000,000 and 1,287,400,000 #Every character has reached at least Super SEGA 2, making Super SEGA 1 look obsolete by comparison. Health Issues There seems to be a connection between Super SEGA 3 and the users health. For example, if Logan were to get sick, he can't reach the form, or if Max got injured, he couldn't reach it either. The same can be said for Super SEGA 4, if May were to contract a cold, she couldn't reach it. Super SEGA Forms are finnicky like that.